436
It becomes clear to Victoria and Peter that Angelique was the witch. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one woman on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. At this moment she is in great danger, for she has been charged with witchcraft, and is on trial for her life. And she is beginning to make a strange and terrifying discovery. It becomes clear to Victoria Winters and Peter Bradford that Angelique was the witch. Act I Victoria recalls a past incident and believes Ben Stokes is telling the truth about Angelique. The choking of Barnabas was a spell using one of his toy soldiers and his handkerchief. Victoria believes Angelique had the motive because she was in love with Barnabas. Peter is doubtful; it is not the type of evidence they can use in court. Victoria becomes discouraged but Peter feels he may find new evidence if he can find out more about Angelique. Act II Ben despairs that he wasn't able to help Victoria in court. He worries what Barnabas will say when he finds out and fears that Joshua Collins will beat him. Nathan Forbes tries to bribe Ben for information but Ben returns the money Nathan hands him. Nathan wanted Ben to confirm his suspicion that Barnabas did not go to England. Nathan knows that no ships left Collinsport on the night Barnabas disappeared and is willing to check the passenger lists in other villages, if necessary. Ben threatens to kill him if he doesn't leave the Collins family alone. Ben's denial only strengthens Nathan's belief that Barnabas never went to England. Act III Peter finds Ben at the Old House. Peter is looking for Angelique and has checked all the rooms and boarding houses in Collinsport. Ben tells him she is in her grave and the woman in the courtroom was her ghost. He knows this because he buried her himself. Ben takes him to her grave and Peter asks for a shovel. Peter digs but Ben tells him to stop because he didn't bury Angelique as deep as Peter has dug. Act IV Ben questions whether Angelique really died. He feels her presence nearby watching him and thinks he hears her laughing. Ben backs away, leaving the cemetery. Since Peter believes Ben is nothing but a maniac, he tells Victoria that her only hope is for her to go on the witness stand and tell the truth. Memorable quotes : Peter: Vicki, I'm going to be honest with you. The truth may be our last hope. Our only hope. Dramatis personae * Roger Davis as Peter Bradford * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Ben: Never be able to help Miss Winters; Victoria: Where are you Peter? * TIMELINE: It was this afternoon when Ben testified in court. Bloopers and continuity errors * Thayer David bumps into a stage prop "tree" causing it to swing about as Ben steps away from where he says he had buried Angelique's body. * When Victoria and Peter talk in Victoria's cell after Peter and Ben finish digging at Angelique's grave, Peter is out of breath. Did Roger Davis have to run between sets to get there on time? would guess that it was because Peter just dug a grave... External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 436 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 436 - Quivering with EmotionCategory:Dark Shadows episodes